Movin on
by Landy
Summary: trish and christian brake up. will trish find someone else? changed the title it sucked.
1. Default Chapter

I don't own a thing. This is from Trish's POV.  
  
Liars always lose.  
  
"Hey Trish," Edge said in a low voice, "where's Christian?" "How the hell am I supposed to know." I said  
  
bitterly thinking about the moments that had just happened. Christian came barging in on me, hit me,  
  
pushed me, ripped my clothes, and yelled at me accusing me of cheating on him with Edge. "Sorry, I just  
  
hate him!" I said. "It's ok." Edge said warmly, Edge knew Christian would snap one of these days. "He  
  
should know I would never cheat on him," I sobbed while hugging Edge, "Edge, your like a brother to me, I  
  
just don't think I could ever be with you, why won't he understand that?" I asked. "Trish, he never really  
  
loved you." Edge said. "He never did." I said getting mad.  
  
FEW HOURS LATER  
  
"You hurt Trish, you bastard!" Jeff Hardy and Edge yelled at the same time to Christian. "She deserved it."  
  
Christian said in a cocky voice. "She didn't." yelled Jeff while ramming Christian into the wall and beating  
  
the crap out of him. "Jeff!" Edge said tearing Jeff and Christian apart. "You love her Jeff, its your big  
  
chance." Christian yelled, "Edge I had to use you as the cheater, if I didn't Trish would not choose Jeff."  
  
"But you didn't have to her physically." Edge yelled. "It doesn't matter, Jeff go get your girl." Christian said  
  
walking out of the room. "Jeff, Trish needs you." Edge said patting Jeff on the back. "You're right, Trish  
  
needs me and I need her." Jeff said running off to find Trish. "I can't believe Christian never loved me." I  
  
said to my best friend Jeff Hardy. "Trish, you can do better," Jeff said hugging me, "remember always be  
  
xtreme." "Thanks Jeff." I said leaning up to kiss Jeff.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
"Trish, Jeff, I need to talk to yall." Edge said looking at the couple. "What is it?" I asked breaking mine  
  
and Jeff's kiss. "Christian told me that he wouldn't let you and Jeff have a good relationship, intel you are  
  
his again." Edge said told me. Jeff and I knew that Christian would never let us be. Christian had been  
  
calling, sending letters, roses, stalking me, and he even broke into my house in Toronto and tore a picture  
  
of Jeff and me kissing in the park. "Tell him I don't want him back." I yelled. "Christian can go to h*ll, he  
  
can't break up." Jeff said kissing my neck. "Well, he's gonna try." Edge said kissing me on the cheek.  
  
"Hey, lay up off of my girl." Jeff said playfully hitting Edge in the arm. "She was mine first." Replied Edge  
  
while wrestling around the cafeteria with Jeff. "Boys quit." I said laughing. 


	2. two

Again I don't own a thing. This is still from Trish's POV.  
  
"You still want Trish back?" asked Chris Jericho to Christian. "Of course." "She doesn't want you back, she  
  
has Jeff." "She really wants me." "Whatever." "Trish will be mine," Christian said finishing his and Chris's  
  
conversation, "I'm gonna give Trish one hour to dump Jeff and be back with me." "She's never gonna fall  
  
for it." Chris said. "We'll see." Christian said running off. KNOCK KNOCK "Come in." yelled Eric  
  
Bichsoff, "well Christian, what can I do for you?" "You know how you don't like having wrestlers getting  
  
involved together?" Christian said to Eric who was nodding his head, "well there's a couple." "Who is it?"  
  
asked Eric, "if its Jeff and Trish they already talked to me about it and I said it was ok." "Never mind thin."  
  
Christian said. "Jeff, lets go to Cameron tonight." I said. "ok" replied Jeff kissing me on the lips. "Trish,  
  
get up and lets go we are goin home." Christian yelled barging in. "Trish isn't going anywhere with you."  
  
Jeff yelled getting in Christian's face. "Let her decide." "Christian stay the freak away from me, I don't love  
  
you I love Jeff." I said while slapping Christian across the face. "Get out!" Jeff yelled kicking Christian out  
  
of the locker room, and slamming the door shut. "Is it alright to come in?" asked Edge slowly opening the  
  
door. "Hey Edge." Jeff said. "Well I guess you two finally got rid of Christian." "Yeah, we finally got him  
  
off of our backs." I said responding to Edge and walking over to him. "I'm sorry about what Christian did to  
  
you." Edge told me. "Its ok." I replied hugging Edge. "I promise you Jeff, if you ever hurt her you're a dead  
  
man." Edge said. "Don't worry, I'll never hurt her." Jeff said joining in on the hugs.  
  
The end. Hope yall enjoyed this. I'll update All in one night this weekend. Take care. Jae 


End file.
